Conventional devices for restricting the movement of land vehicles include barriers, tire spike strips, caltrops, snares and electrical system disabling devices. For example, conventional spike strips include spikes projecting upwardly from an elongated base structure that is stored as either a rolled up device or an accordion type device. These conventional spike strips are tossed or thrown on a road in anticipation that an approaching target vehicle will drive over the spike strip. Successfully placing a conventional spike strip in the path of a target vehicle results in one or more tires of the target vehicle being impaled by the spike(s), thereby deflating the tire(s) and making the vehicle difficult to control such that the driver is compelled to slow or halt the vehicle.
Conventional spike strips may be used by first response personnel, law enforcement personnel, armed forces personnel or other security personnel. It is frequently the case that these personnel must remain in close proximity when deploying spike strips. For example, a conventional method of deploying a spike strip is to have the personnel toss the spike strip in the path of an approaching target vehicle.